First consider the expression for: The sum of $6$ and the product of $-9$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-8$ plus the quantity of $-6$ times that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-9$ and $x$ $-9 \times x = \color{orange}{-9x}$ What is the sum of $6$ and $-9x$ $-9x$ $ + 6$ What is the quantity of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (-9x + 6) = \color{orange}{-6(-9x+6)}$ What is $-8$ plus $\color{orange}{-6(-9x+6)}$ $-6(-9x+6)$ $ - 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(-9x+6)-8$.